


One Night

by hamboj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamboj/pseuds/hamboj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladybug

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: Ladybug

It was nothing short of her giving her heart and soul up really.  
Being Ladbug for so long instilled some courage in her awkward, nervous, usual self; and before she lost it, she did the only thing she ever wanted.  
She confessed.  
Hidden in the hallway besides the main corridor, as people rushed out, she kept her heard bowed to Adrien, whispering out her words of love to him.  
Silence was all that answered her.  
She gripped her school bag.

“Marinette,” he started softly, she felt the tears rise to her eyes.  
“I’m sorry.”

She’d later find herself curled up in her bed, her phone besides her.  
Everything was so dark now.  
Alya’s calls went unanswered.  
How did she get here again?  
Oh right.  
What had she said to him?

“It’s fine, it’s okay.”

Or was she telling herself that?  
Fresh tears welled to her eyes. Her mind spun in circles, was she not pretty enough? Not smart? Intelligent? No of course not, she was just plain boring, Marinette, she wasn’t Chloe. She was nothing special.  
She spent her time crying her eyes out all night.  
Well she would have.  
Evil never stops, especially for emotional breakdowns.  
She doesn’t remember how she ended up clad as Ladybug on the rooftop. She remembers someone saying something about fresh air and needing a break or some time to get her mind of things.  
Maybe Tikki.  
Maybe it was her again.  
Whoever it was she was Ladybug now, and she had work to do.

Along the way, Chat Noir bounded in, his usual charismatic self. He joked and flirted with her, and if she was being honest, a small grin formed on her face. But her heart wasn’t into it. She pushed him off and continued on her way.  
He noticed immediately.  
After the akuma was defeated and the day saved, before she could run off back to her dark room, he grabbed her arm.  
Her dull eyes looked into his.  
“What do you want, we finished”  
He continued to gaze at her before softlly saying, “You can cry now, what’s wrong?”  
Her throat closed tight.  
“What makes you say somethings wrong? Nothing’s wrong, nothing, absolutely nothing,” she continued to ramble, her voice tight with unshed tears.  
He reached a hand up and grasped her face. 

“Please, don’t lie to me. I can see somethings wrong, what is it?”

Her mouth stayed slacked open, and for once she was at a loss for words. But her sadness couldn’t be contained, tears bubbled forth and in between gasps she told him everything.  
His soft gaze did nothing but make her cry harder.  
Soon enough, he had her wrapped up in his arms, holding her tight.

“Do you think, he thought I was plain? Boring? Am I really?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Don’t do this to yourself. You’re beautiful, wonderful, kind, and intelligent. You are everything and more.”

She clung to him and his words tighter.  
They stayed that way for a few moments in silence.

“Ladybug…” He started hesitantly, loosening his grip on her.

She was pushed back to look into his nervous eyes.

“If you want…..if you want… if you want,” he kept beginning.

She urged him to continue, “If I want?” She asked softly in a confused tone.

He glanced around for a second before gaining whatever resolve he needed and looked at her sternly, grabbing her shoulders, “Just one night. One. I can make you forget him.”

The words rang silent in the air and she stood their stunned.  
Forget Adrien? Chat Noir? She’d never, eve-  
Then she remembered, she was here, with him. There was no more Adrien, no more anything. She had been rejected. She could feel herself get sad again.  
Desperately, she whispered, “But my identity….”  
He shook his head, “It’ll be dark, I promise, you won’t see a thing, just let me help you.”  
She didn’t know how to answer.  
She was so sad, so cold and lonely.  
He was so warm.  
He reached his hand out to her.

“Just for a night.”

Her hand reached out.  
She wavered for a moment, and then shakily grabbed his.  
She nodded, echoing his words.

“Just for night”

\---------------------------------------------------------

They'll be one more chapter.


	2. Chat Noir

Chapter Two: Chat Noir

He didn’t know what stupid idea made him do this, but for so long he wanted this. Wanted her. And she was there before him.

The guilt gnawed at him. He did right, didn’t he? He had asked her, and she had agreed, but inside, he still felt like he was taking advantage of her.

But with her warm soft body pliant underneath his own, and the only sounds being her gasps and his moans, some thoughts faded away to make room for desire. 

He did try to give her everything she deserved, tenderness and love.   
She was so void of it, she ate it all up and continued for more.  
He hadn’t plan to take it so far, but with her urging hands, and her voice singing sweet sounds to him, he gave in to her.  
When he buried himself within her, she let out a low moan and her hands clawed at his back.  
Touch and sound was all he had to go by, the room held no light, not even from a window.   
He had promised.   
But still, it didn’t feel right, he wished he could see her.   
He paused in his thrusting, and just held her. Her heavy breaths answered him back.  
In a low voice next to his ear, she whispered to him in need, “Please, again. Faster”  
And the bed continued to creak under their ministrations, her voice filling the empty room.

Afterwards, it was nothing but a memory, a dream really. He watched on quietly as she stood before him silently, her back turned to him. She nodded, and he watched her fly out the window and leave.  
He sat there alone with his thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------

This was an idea I got last night at 3AM. I was trying to sleep, but instead I wrote this. 3AM, great time for ideas.


End file.
